Shūji Fujigawa
|fates = Committed suicide |status=Deceased |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |manga debut = Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer }} Shūji Fujigawa (不死川 周二) is a character featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. He is a childhood friend of Takumi Hijirihara and one of the two survivors of the Giboura Massacre which turned Takumi into the Killer Killer. After discovering this, he became passionate about helping his friend understand the horror of murdering and make him drop this Killer Killer persona. He impaled Misaki Asano as the last resort method to make Takumi understand his philosophy. Later, it was revealed that Shūji is the first and official bearer of the title Killer Killer (キラーキラー). Appearance Shūji is a young man who has silver hair with a prominent ahoge sticking out, and purple coloured eyes. He carries a mischievous face to match his wicked personality. Throughout the Killer Killer manga, Shuji is seen wearing an open white blazer, a v-shaped black shirt with an unknown sleeve-length, a pair of white pants, and a pair of black shoes. Personality Similarly to Takumi Hijirihara, Shūji is very fond of cramped spaces — so much so that he does not even have a bed and prefers to sleep inside a locker. He likes to present himself as a calm and collected individual. He cares greatly about Takumi and focuses on stopping Takumi from being a killer. He has no respect for killers and will put the extinction of all murderers above human lives. History Prior to the Tragedy Shūji attended Giboura Middle School where he met and had a friendship with Takumi. They were both witnesses of the Giboura Massacre and the only survivors of it thanks to Shūji hiding himself and Takumi in a locker. Giboura Massacre ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer '' Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders Shūji watched from the audience during the events of the Killing Festival, including Juzo Sakakura 'unmasking' Takumi as the elusive Killer Killer. He watched in silence as chaos broke out and likely left before he was apprehended by the Special Forces. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Shūji returns to his bedroom and sits inside a locker that is replacing his bed. He comments how he is able to finally relax, and mulls over the reveal of Takumi being Killer Killer. Throughout this, he looks at a photograph of a Takumi and himself, taken when they were middle schoolers. Chapter 7 - Pre-Wedding Mystery Tour Shūji is found lying on the floor by Misaki Asano during her trip with Takumi, who quickly gets up and introduces himself as his long-time friend. He then reveals Takumi's true identity as the Killer Killer and requests Misaki's help to make him "quit the Killer Killer thing". Chapter 8 - Beginning of Killer Killer Shūji explains Misaki about his responsibility in Takumi becoming the Killer Killer and explains her what happened in the past. He explains the reason for Takumi's change being his fault is that while hidden in a locker, he could still watch the scenes through the gaps of it. He also reveals her the Giboura Massacre perpetrator's identity being Mukuro Ikusaba. Feeling too much guilt over these traumatizing events, he ends up vomiting. Chapter 9 - Don't Kill Shūji followed Takumi and Misaki to the Future Foundation's 8th Branch, ending up vomiting again as he saw the massacre of the entire security crew. He was the witness, along with Misaki, of Takumi dealing with and attempting to murder Mukuro Ikusaba. He attempted to stop him from killing her, grabbing his knife by the blade. However, his efforts were in vain. After Takumi dealt with what was revealed to be Mukuro clones, Shūji used a last resort method and impaled Misaki through the chest with a dagger, asking Takumi about how far he had to go for him to understand. Chapter 10 - Killer Killer Killer After stabbing Misaki in the previous chapter, Shūji continues to beat her up relentlessly, pulling at her hair, in an attempt to convince Takumi that murder is wrong. Whilst holding Misaki captive, he spills his backstory on how the Giboura Massacre had changed him for the worse. After exiting a locker, he found the class representative still alive, on the ground. The class rep looks at him perplexedly, asking Shūji why he didn't save him since he aspired to be a police officer. Repulsed by his face, Shūji kicks him repeatedly until he succumbs to death. Horrified by the murders he witnesses, he too becomes a Killer Killer, but rather to clean up the world. One day, while trying to kill an unnamed serial killer, he spots Takumi, who offs him before he's able to. Shūji then vows to save Takumi from the murders that changed him so much. Shūji then attempts to stab Misaki in the back, but is then stopped by Future Foundation employees Ruruka Ando, Sonosuke Izayoi, Juzo Sakakura, and Ikue Dogami. Shūji then sets off an explosive and retreats, leaving a shiny collar on Misaki's neck. Chapter 11 - My Buddy is You Shūji starts a broadcast in which he reveals that he has set several bombs around the country and the only way to defuse them is to kill Misaki. Chapter 12 - To Each Their Own Murder Intent In the end of the chapter, Shūji was waiting for Takumi and Misaki's arrival in the former Senbo-Ura Middle School (was also formerly named as Giboura Middle School), hiding inside the same locker when he hid with Takumi during the Giboura Massacre. Chapter 13 - Killer Killer is Dead Chapter 14 - Killer Killer Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Takumi is Shūji's childhood friend. They frequently spent time with each other during middle school and even agreed to pose for a picture together. Shūji deeply cared for Takumi before he became Killer Killer, often protecting him from bloody scenes due to his fear of blood back then. It seems like Takumi forgot about Shūji since the incident, unable to recognize Shūji at all. After the Giboura Massacre and discovering Takumi's Killer Killer persona, Shūji felt immense guilt over this change - blaming himself for being indirectly responsible about such a change. He later reveals that the event changed him as well, as he too became a Killer Killer, but did so in order to "clean" the world, not out of a love of passionate killings like Takumi. He has become since then passionate about bringing Takumi back to his senses, going far enough to stab Misaki Asano to make him understand. In chapter 13, it is hinted that Shūji is in love with Takumi. Trivia * When Shūji first appeared in the manga, his surname was misprinted as Fujikawa. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male